Tuberculosis is a chronic, infectious disease, that is caused by infection with Mycobacterium tuberculosis (M. tuberculosis). It is a major disease in developing countries, as well as an increasing problem in developed areas of the world, with about 8 million new cases and 3 million deaths each year. Although the infection may be asymptomatic for a considerable period of time, the disease is most commonly manifested as a chronic inflammation of the lungs, resulting in fever and respiratory symptoms. If left untreated, significant morbidity and death may result.
Although tuberculosis can generally be controlled using extended antibiotic therapy, such treatment is not sufficient to prevent the spread of the disease. Infected individuals may be asymptomatic, but contagious, for some time. In addition, although compliance with the treatment regimen is critical, patient behavior is difficult to monitor. Some patients do not complete the course of treatment, which can lead to ineffective treatment and the development of drug resistant mycobacteria.
Inhibiting the spread of tuberculosis requires effective vaccination and accurate, early diagnosis of the disease. Currently, vaccination with live bacteria is the most efficient method for inducing protective immunity. The most common mycobacterium employed for this purpose is Bacillus Calmette-Guerin (BCG), an avirulent strain of Mycobacterium bovis. However, the safety and efficacy of BCG is a source of controversy and some countries, such as the United States, do not vaccinate the general public. Diagnosis of M. tuberculosis infection is commonly achieved using a skin test, which involves intradermal exposure to tuberculin PPD (protein-purified derivative). Antigen-specific T cell responses result in measurable induration at the injection site by 48-72 hours after injection, thereby indicating exposure to mycobacterial antigens. Sensitivity and specificity have, however, been a problem with this test, and individuals vaccinated with BCG cannot be distinguished from infected individuals.
A less well-known mycobacterium that has been used for immunotherapy for tuberculosis, and also leprosy, is Mycobacterium vaccae, which is non-pathogenic in humans. However, there is less information on the efficacy of M. vaccae compared with BCG, and it has not been used widely to vaccinate the general public. M. bovis BCG and M. vaccae are believed to contain antigenic compounds that are recognized by the immune system of individuals exposed to infection with M tuberculosis.
There thus remains a need in the art for effective compounds and methods for preventing, treating and detecting tuberculosis.